


Y yo miro

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cruciatus, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estábamos seguros que habríamos muerto, que habríamos derramado nuestra sangre en la tierra, y que esa sangre habría abonado nuestra victoria.Pero no hay sangre de derramar esta noche, solo hay gritos y dolor, que se paran siempre al alcanzar de la muerte, porque la muerte robaría la diversión de este juego infernal.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom





	Y yo miro

**Y yo miro**

Fuego. Dolor. Miedo.

Mucho, demasiado miedo.

Flota entre las paredes de las casas, de las que aún se tienen de pie, entra dentro como un huésped indeseado, nos hace esclavos y no nos deja razonar.

Estamos perdidos en un limbo, no podemos combatir porque no se puede luchar contra la pura esencia del terror, que nos escapa de las manos como si fuera humo.

Solo podemos seguir esperando que la Muerte llegue a llamar a nuestra puerta, y pues decidir si tomar las pocas armas que tenemos, esperando que ella sea un enemigo más tangible y corpóreo, o si aceptarla como una vieja amiga llegada para romper las cadenas de nuestra cautividad.

No sabemos cómo reaccionar, y eso mata nuestra esperanza de ver otra vez la luz del sol, solo una vez más.

Cada noche beso la frente de mi Neville, le arropo y después lloro.

Cada vez, como si fuera mi última ocasión para decir adiós a ese niño, afortunado por la inocencia de su edad, que le prohíbe de comprender lo que sea el horror.

A las reuniones miro mis compañeros del Orden en los ojos, y veo en ellos mis mismas sensaciones. Todos tenemos algo de perder, y es esto que en los ojos de Él Que No Debe Ser Nombrado nos hace débiles. Dumbledore sigue diciéndonos que es nuestro amor que aún nos mantiene a flote, que no nos ha permitido de rendirnos, y tras mi reticencia inicial, soy de acuerdo.

Aprieto los dientes y sigo en adelante porque mi hijo pueda caminar bajo un cielo azul, en un mundo que merezca la pena de ser vivido. Él combate por el sabor del dolor que nos hace, para la conquista de un impero efímero, destinado a desaparecer a la primera ráfaga de viento.

Nosotros tenemos familias y amigos, tenemos el entero mundo de la Magia que recae sobre nuestras espaldas y no razones de ofrecer para esperar que todo vas a terminar pronto, dejando ilesos nuestros afectos.

Miro a Frank, que nunca falta de sonreírme. Sé que querría cerrarme los ojos enfrente a todo lo que está pasando, que querría fingir la existencia de un mundo capaz de regalarnos esa serenidad que tanto habíamos soñado en el momento en que nos hemos casado. Y por eso lo amo más, si posible.

Pero no soy una niña, y aunque me gustaría fingir, estoy obligada a guardar mis ojos abiertos, aún mi esfuerzo nunca es recompensado.

La Marca Tenebrosa parece ser en todas partes, y yo miro.

La gente muere, su sangre inocente está derramada, y yo miro.

El pánico, el miedo y la frustración son marcados al fuego en las caras de todos, y yo sigo mirando.

Y me muevo, acciono, como todos mis amigos y compañeros, pero por alguna razón no tenemos éxito de seguir el ritmo de la Muerte, dejemos que todo nos deslice de las manos justo cuando creemos de poderlo agarrar, de poder parar esa abominación que se perpetra cada instante, cada día.

Estamos impotentes enfrente a esta crueldad, enfrente a nuestros mismos deberes.

Pero nunca nos paramos, seguros que un día algo va a cambiar, que la niebla va a quitar de envolvernos y el miedo va a ser solo un recuerdo malo, lejos de nuestras mentes, de guardar en un cajón trabado que nunca vamos a abrir.

~

Sé lo que estoy pasando, aun me cueste darme cuenta.

Me estoy transformando en carne muerta, en un cuerpo sin alma. Siento la razón deslizarse de mí, mientras los gritos a mí alrededor se vuelven en susurros.

Estábamos seguros que habríamos muerto, que habríamos derramado nuestra sangre en la tierra, y que esa sangre habría abonado nuestra victoria.

Pero no hay sangre de derramar esta noche, solo hay gritos y dolor, que se paran siempre al alcanzar de la muerte, porque la muerte robaría la diversión de este juego infernal.

Miro los ojos de Frank, y sé que aún ahora querría sonreírme, aún bajo esa máscara deformada por la tortura.

No vamos a morir, él y yo.

Vamos a ser dos carcasas, indignos de ser matados, de ser librados de esta agonía.

La agonía, que estás robado esos momentos de serenidad que teníamos éxito de encontrar en los momentos más oscuros también, en los más venenoso de esta guerra sin sentido.

Una guerra acabada, que pero está llegando consigo los últimos arrastres de su existencia.

El dolor da paso a la locura, y mis ojos finalmente se cierran.

Ya no necesito mirar, porque el mundo ha acabado de existir.

Los héroes han muertos.

Nosotros, vamos a vivir para siempre en el limbo. 


End file.
